


This is Your Captain Speaking

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Arguing, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Cock Tease, Condoms, Consensual, Conversations, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Phasma, F/M, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Hair, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Intercrural Sex, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Kneeling, Lube, M/M, Marking, Mild S&M, Moaning, Momma Kink, Mouth Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Purity Kink, Rimming, Scratching, Silence Kink, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Stripping, Submissive Hux, Submissive Kylo Ren, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, innocence kink, oxford style, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom!Phasma/Sub!Kylo/Sub!Hux<br/>that is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day had started like any other.

General Hux and Lord Ren were once more bickering with one another. Not very loudly, of course, but very publicly at least since they were standing on the main bridge of the Base’s command center as heated words flowed between the two.

Captain Phasma stood off to the side, near Lieutenant Mitaka who watched along beside her the rising anger and closing proximity of the two men. Quite literally they were face-to-face. Phasma couldn’t really say nose-to-nose considering Lord Ren was masked but had he not been she knew that the general would be right up in his face. The two were really starting to edge towards being loud when she decided she had had enough.

“Sirs.” Phasma interrupted, making them both pause in surprise.

Hux recovered first and straightened, his hands instinctively adjusting the hem of his uniform, “Yes, Captain?”

She kept her voice level and head clear as she stated, “If you and Lord Ren have a moment I request your presence in East Wing Conference Room.”

A slow gentle pressure tried to find its way into her head. Knowing it was Lord Ren she turned her chrome-helmeted head in his direction and purposefully imagined a solid wall slamming down. He seemed taken aback for a moment if she could judge anything by the way his shoulders involuntarily flinched back. The prodding sensation dropped and she breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

Before she could lose her resolve she marched between the two of them, aware that her shoulders clipped both of theirs slightly, and out of the center to go to the conference room she had mentioned. Phasma knew it would be empty at this time as the general had already completed two meeting there today and sanitation would have already completed their daily rounds.

Feeling a slight sense of apprehension she decided to set her blaster down by the door then sit down at the table’s head and reminded herself of why she was about to do what she was planning to do. It worked rather well as by the time she heard a soft ‘beep’ of the door being activated she felt back to her usual composed self. Deciding they would be in the way Phasma decided to remove her gauntlets and set them on the table

There at the door stood General Hux and Lord Ren, both of whom looked as if they had argued on the way here but perhaps rather on the why they were here rather than on their previous argument.

“Captain.” Hux said stiffly, walking inside the doors with Ren on his heels and stopping in front of her.

“General. Lord.” She said back as she reached up to unclasp her helmet.

The shiny chrome surface sparkled as she lifted it off her head and put it down on the table. Hux had seen her several times without her helmet but Ren had not quite yet so viewing a pale face accentuated by platinum blonde hair in a stylish undercut made him tilt his head. She was unsure if this was meant to convey fascination, amusement, or something in between.

As if in repayment Ren reached up to his own helmet and clicked the release switches before plunking it down rather ungracefully next to Phasma’s own.

Phasma took in the sight of luxurious long black locks framing a freckled face. Large soft lips set off starkly against his pale skin and only heightened the dark of his eyes. She found him rather stunning and let down enough of the mental barriers she had set up just so he would know this fact.

Hux looked between the two who stared at one another and huffed, “Well now that you two have dis-helmeted do you plan to inform me of what is going on?”

Ren looked over at Hux, “Our dear Captain does not like when we argue in front of the crew in such a way.”

Hux looked pointedly at Phasma, “You brought us here just to inform us of that? If Ren were not so… disagreeable this wouldn’t be such an issue.”

A short snort was all Ren said in reply as Phasma stood, her towering height aided by her boots making Hux look very small despite only being a few inches shorter. Hux would never admit that the addition of her boots to her height made her looming height even more appealing.

“When was the last time you got a good lay, General?” Phasma asked, deciding to finally skip the niceties.

Hux looked up at Phasma in surprise then mild anger, the tips of his ears turning a pretty shade of pink, “I believe that is none of your business.”

“Oh, but I believe it is.” Phasma said, stepping closer and reaching up a hand to tuck an errant strand of hair that had slipped from Hux’s otherwise perfectly gelled hair.

The touch sent a shiver down Hux’s spine but he defiantly kept his gaze fixed on her. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the forehead before trailing kisses down the side of his cheek, stopping just before she reached his mouth and opting instead to peck him on the tip of his nose. She flicked her eyes up and over to look at Ren, once again allowing enough barriers down to communicate a small message.

Ren made a small motion of his hand and the green light next to the door’s control panel flashed then swapped to red, alerting that the door was locked.

Hux swallowed and extracted himself from Phasma’s hold, “What are you doing?”

Phasma unfastened her cloak then her armor and placed both on the table piece by piece until she was left standing in her standard regulation loose black top and black pants as well as black boots as she had only removed the outer armor protectors to them.

During all this Hux merely watched, realization having dawned upon him and now settled into curiousness.

“There, much better.” Phasma commented, rolling her shoulders and looking at Ren, “You may remove a layer or two but that is about it.”

Ren obeyed, taking off his cowl and outer robe with accompanying belt. Hux was completely shocked not only at the fact Ren obeyed but did so without a single question.

“Did you set this up, Ren?” Hux spat out as he clenched his fists.

“Certainly not. Phasma is talented with keeping things to herself but… she has let me get an understanding and her intent is… not displeasing.”

“General.” Phasma said, grounding Hux in the moment and bringing his attention back to her, “If you do not wish for me to… help… please say so and I will stop at any point, I assure you.”

Hux thought over her words for a moment, his eyes flitting between her and Ren before looking down at his own gloved hands.

“Oh… hell.” Hux said, peeling off his gloves and tossing them onto the table alongside their clothing.

Phasma smiled lopsidedly and beckoned Hux closer with a crook of her finger. Hux obeyed, mouth finally claimed by Phasma’s as Ren reached around and unzipped his uniform top. He let it slip off his shoulders and let Ren take it over to the table.  As Phasma continued to kiss him Ren’s hands once more found themselves on Hux, this time massaging his hips in rhythmic circles that had him moaning into Phasma’s mouth. Suddenly Phasma placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed downwards.

He was taken by surprise and fell partly to the floor and then was helped the rest of the way by Ren whom Phasma had decided to push down next. The two men were now on their knees in front of her with little choice but to crane their necks back to look up at her.

“There. Right where I can see you.” Phasma remarked, untangling herself from Hux’s venturing hands and walking around them twice, “You two cause so much trouble for all of us, you know that?”

Hux bit his lower lip and saw from the corner of his eye Ren’s own reaction of widening eyes.

A sharp pop on the top of Hux’s head brought his attention back to Phasma, who stood in front of him expectantly.

“I’m awaiting an answer.”

Hux swallowed, unsure of what to say, then settled on what he guessed would be correct, “Yes.”

Another pop on the top of the head, “Yes, _what_?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Hux managed to say, heat burning across his cheeks at the reprimand he hadn’t received since he was a child.

Ren snickered and received a pop on the top of his head for that as well, essentially cutting his laugh into a surprised squeak.

“Now, now, don’t be mean to Hux, Ren.”

“Yeah, yeah, _mum_.” Ren snidely said back, his intention to be of sarcasm but as he said that a light sparked in Phasma’s eyes.

“Why, aren’t you a brat? Does mummy have to spank you to make you behave better?” Phasma asked, bunching her hands in the front of Ren’s tunic.

Ren swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

Phasma let him go, his body sagging as she pretended to think very seriously on her dilemma, “Rather, I think perhaps I should have Hux spank you, since you did laugh at him in the first place. Hux, would you like that?”

Hux had to resist the rising jubilance in his voice, “Yes, ma’am, I would.”

Ren cast a glare at him as Phasma motioned for Ren to go on all fours. He obeyed, though not without a side glance at Hux

“Remain on your knees, Hux, but you may peel back his trousers to administer five swats. Ren, count each one or I will have Hux add another.”

With care Hux rolled back Ren’s trousers to expose his pale ass. Ren shivered against the chilly air of the conference room but otherwise remained still as Hux reared back a hand and gave him the first of five swats.

“One.” Ren counted, his cheeks ablaze with this entire situation and the fact that he actually quite liked it.

Hux hit again, on the opposite cheek as before, his bare hand making a resounding loud smack noise in the quiet of the room.

“Two.” Ren said as he grit his teeth.

Phasma unfastened the button on her trousers and let each side of the material fall to the side as Hux delivered the third and fourth blows to Ren’s reddening ass, each swat proceeded by Ren saying their number. She licked her hand and slipped it into her pants, rubbing circles on her clit slowly as she enjoyed the view. On the fifth strike Ren was shuddering but maintaining his position but managed to say:

“Five.”

“Did you learn your lesson?” Phasma asked and at Kylos’ insistent nodding she spread her legs wide and beckoned the two men to her.

Hux shuffled forward on his knees and waited at her left knee while Ren took another moment to compose himself then sidled to her right knee. From this vantage point she could look down at the two of them, both having rather lovely blushes spread across their faces. She reached down and put a hand on top of each of their heads, flexing her fingers to ruffle their hair and enjoy the pleasant response of them both tilting their heads up into her touch.

She removed her hands from their hair after another fond petting. If she didn’t know better she thought she heard Kylo whine. Hux was still fairly quiet though his eyes had gotten a certain glaze over them. It was one of the rare times that Hux _didn’t_ talk and she planned to keep him that way.

“Ren, if you would pull off my trousers.” Phasma directed.

Ren did as he was told, carefully reaching up to grasp at her waistband and yank it down along with her pants, using her brief hip tilt upwards to slide it down past her ass then sliding them off the rest of the way. He discarded it off to the side and sat back on his heels, waiting.  She moved herself closer to the edge of the chair and motioned for Hux.

“Come here and put that mouth to work, General. Mummy wants to see if it is useful for more than just snark.”

Hux enthusiastically acquiesced, his hands finding their way to Phasma’s knees to brace himself as he brought his mouth to her labia, lapping greedily at the folds of skin. Phasma sighed softly and ran a hand through Hux’s hair, further musing it.  As she reached the back she gripped it viciously and crashed Hux’s mouth to her, forcing him to plunge his tongue deeper into her and nuzzle his nose up against her blonde curls. His teeth scrapped at her labia minora as he tried to insert his tongue as far as it could go.

 As Phasma moaned with pleasure she noticed from the corner of her eye Ren had reached into his own trousers and was stroking himself languidly, his eyes absorbing the sight of Hux knelt between Phasma’s knees.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself, Ren.” Phasma remarked as she continued to grind herself down on Hux’s mouth.

Ren sheepishly removed his hands from his trousers and placed his arms helplessly at his sides, an obvious look of want on his face at being ignored.

“Sorry, ma’am…” Ren apologized, his ear tips burning bright red where they stuck out from his hair.

“Pull down Hux’ trousers…I want to see you fuck his thighs. I would like to see you fuck him, but we’re rather at a disadvantaged position to at the moment.” Phasma said, her last word accentuated with a long drawn out moan as Hux flicked his tongue over her clit.

“What a clever little mouth you have.” Phasma praised, digging her nails into Hux’s scalp.

He moaned again, his mouth too busy to form words. His hands remained braced on her knees as he felt Ren move between his legs and grip at his hips. Already Ren’s cock had heavy pre-come at the tip, making it easy for him to slot it between Hux’s closed thighs.

The sensation felt odd, not bad - simply novel, to Hux as Ren’s rigid cock brushed up under his balls and the underside of his own leaking cock. It took a sheer amount of willpower for him not to grind back against him. Ren started with slow thrusts, each one pushing Hux back and then forwards again into Phasma’s crotch.

Phasma released her hand from Hux’s hair and placed Ren’s own in its place while allowing Ren to grip Hux’s hip to keep him steady. Hux meanwhile kept his hands on Phasma’s knees yet again but his fingers were gripping so firmly Phasma finally relented.

“Sweet Hux, you may touch yourself… but you’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

Hux groaned as he slipped his left hand off of her knee and wiped at excess saliva dribbling down his chin before teasing at his tip, squeezing out droplets of pre-come that fell onto the conference room’s carpet. Ren’s thrusts sped up slightly, the broadside of his cock grinding up against Hux now that Hux was keeping them pressed together.

Ren moaned and yanked on Hux’s hair, effectively pulling him off of Phasma’s clit and making her give an admonishing protest,

“I wasn’t done with him yet, Ren. You may yank but his mouth is mine to claim until I say else wise. Understood?”

Ren pushed Hux’s head back into place. Hux, as if on an unforeseen command, resumed his sucking and nibbling. His tongue found its way back to Phasma’s clit and sucked at it teasingly until she was shuddering, her legs involuntarily shaking as she bucked and finally came in Hux’s mouth. Hux nuzzled up against her thigh as shuddered through her series of orgasms. He kept his own grip on his and Ren’s cock firm but just this side of not enough friction to make them come. Ren was panting, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic after seeing Phasma shudder and release and couldn’t help the low growl from his throat as he resisted the urge to come.

Coming down from her post-orgasm bliss Phasma took pity on them and made a small hand motion as if their climax were a small inconvenience, “You may come.”

Ren was first, his teeth making a mark in Hux’s shoulder as he hastily fucked his thighs, come flowing down between them to pool on the carpet below. The feeling of Ren’s cock pulsating against his own, the heat nearly unbearable, and the addition of a shot of pain of Ren’s bite had Hux climaxing with a coarse shout and come spurting onto the legs of Phasma’s chair. They stayed still for a moment like that, all three breathing heavily until Phasma rolled the chair back.

She was a little shaky but soon recovered, placing back on her layers of clothing as Ren and Hux stood to their feet, both looking completely blissed out.

In silence they all re-dressed back in their uniforms. Phasma looked at the mess on the carpet.

“Naughty, making such a mess. I will simply have to punish you for this.” Phasma said, looking over at Hux and Ren who both grew wide eyed at her remark. She smirked and continued, “I have rounds to make… if you two are done for the day meet me at my quarters. When I return we shall continue with our fun.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely devoted to gentleman-caller (oorsprong) because she kept egging me on in a Palpatine manner going "dooo itttt".

After Phasma had completed her evening rounds she stopped by the East Wing Conference Room to inspect it. As she thought there was no sign whatsoever of their earlier activity. She was unsure if the two had taken upon themselves to clean the mess or had a droid do it. Phasma thought to herself the idea of the two, particularly Ren, cleaning after themselves was not an entirely unpleasant idea.

Satisfied, she marched to her chambers, nodding assents to Troopers she met along the way and even wishing a good night to Lieutenant Mitaka as she passed by him in the hall. The Lieutenant said the same to her and walked away wondering what had her in such high moods.

Phasma braced herself at her door, for the first time since leaving the conference room earlier that day having an inkling of doubt.  Their reactions earlier told her perfectly well about their feelings on the…situation? Phasma mentally face-palmed. At least she had told them it was ok to stop but she had neglected to properly inform. This time she would make sure to do that by asking first if they would like to be fucked.... she knew they would be, but is always nicer to ask.

She typed in her access code into the keypad and stepped inside to a completely dark room.

“Lights, fifty percent.” She commanded as she removed her helmet and cloak then placed both on a designated table just inside her door.

As the lights slowly turned on to her preferred level Phasma surveyed her room. She was pleased to see sitting on her bed were none other than General Hux and Lord Ren.

Well, sitting was a loose interpretation. They were sitting back-to-back but at some point they had dozed off to sleep, which had no doubt prompted her room’s motion lights to dim to zero percent. As she continued to disrobe the two men stirred and finally awoke. Ren was slightly faster, perhaps because of his Force-abilities, and he started nudging Hux who grumbled at first then stood at attention when he realized Phasma had returned. By then she was down to her black trousers and shirt, her socks discarded with her shoes and the rest of her uniform placed away for later cleaning.

“Awake now, my sleepy boys?” Phasma asked, seating herself at her small metal desk and watching them fumble to stand at attention beside her bed.

“Sorry...” Hux mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes.

“It’s all right.” Phasma reassured them both, “I was away for quite some time; can’t really blame you for taking a nap after such a long day.”

Ren gave her a still sleepy soft smile that send a surprising pang of heat through her.

“Strip, both of you.” She ordered, crossing her legs and patiently watching.

The two stripped off layers of clothing, with Ren casting them near the desk while Hux placing his own atop the desk. Phasma noted that he wanted to fold the clothing but discarded that venture, choosing instead to strip down as quickly as possible. If Phasma was to be perfectly honest with herself it’s not like either man was leaving until tomorrow anyways.

Only when they stood nude in front of her with half-hard cocks proudly on display did she uncross her legs.

“Did you two clean up your own messes earlier?” she asked.

Ren scoffed but looked away with a blush when she looked at him.

“I did.” Hux piped up as he looked at Ren out the corner of his eye, just like a tattle-telling classmate would.

Phasma stood and took Hux by the jaw, kissing him gently then running a thumb over his sinfully plush lower lip, “Good boy.”

The color that rose to Hux’s cheeks would’ve been indiscernible to anyone else but Phasma noticed and leaned down so that her lips brushed up against Hux’s ear as she spoke, “I am going to fuck you. Would you like that?”

Hux practically whimpered and, in the grip of her hand, she felt him nod as well as felt the shift of his hair against hers. Ren meanwhile looked at her as if scalded or perhaps cruelly denied.

“Oh, no worries, I want to watch him eat you out. I like it when our dear general doesn’t talk and what better way than to make his tongue tired.”

Hux shot her a dirty glare but the twitch of his cock gave away his evident excitement.

“Lay down on the bed, Hux.” Phasma directed, “A little down from the top…”

“Yes, ma’am.” Hux said, obediently laying down and shuffling down to her described wishes.

Ren waited and watched as Phasma reached into one of her storage drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. At his curious glance Phasma laughed.

“Can’t be too prepared.” She said, placing the items next to Hux and idly running a hand up and down his abdomen.

Hux shivered beneath her touch, his abdomen constricting at the sensation of her fingers brushing lightly over the V of his hips and around his cock, which curved against his belly. She deftly unwrapped the condom and slid it onto Hux’s cock before applying a generous amount of lube.

Instead of taking Hux’s cock she grinded down on it, rubbing it mercilessly between herself and his belly and making Hux groan. Hux reached up to grab at her hips but she batted them away, placing her own hands on his shoulders and grinding even harder. On a downward grind she tilted her hips and pushed back against Hux’s tip and letting just the tip enter. She could tell he wanted to seal the contact with a thrust but she wouldn’t let him. Instead, she kept on with her teasing half-entrances until finally she tilted back enough to sink onto the entirety of Hux’s tip.

Hux gasped and his eyes, which had drifted closed, flew open as his back arched and his fingers gripped into the bedsheets. A gleam lit up Phasma’s eyes as she did hip rotations that had Hux rattling off explicatives.

“Oh, do hush him, will do?” Phasma said over her shoulder at Ren who had been observing with fascination.

Ren all too happily crawled up onto the bed on the opposite end, prepared to grip the headboard when he felt Phasma touch his shoulder then motion for him to turn. He obeyed and carefully seated himself down on Hux’s mouth. Hux reached up to clutch at Ren’s hips to keep him balanced and to have something to grip on. Ren shuddered as he felt Hux’s hot tongue press up against his hole greedily. Ren carefully pressed down, stilling his hips from instinctively thrusting so he wasn’t restricting Hux’s breathing too much at this angle.

Phasma took in the gorgeous site of Ren’s erect cock against his muscled abs while Hux noisily slurped at him. She reached out and touched her fingers to Ren’s mouth, prodding them against his lips until he opened them. He moaned around her exploring fingers brushing over his tongue and tickling the roof of his mouth. After a few more agonizing moments of exploration she withdrew her saliva covered fingers and wrapped them around Ren’s cock. She rubbed a thumb over his slit, smearing the pre-come that had leaked, and stroked his length slowly.

The sharp intake of breath from Ren sent an arc of pleasure through her, causing her to bounce on Hux’s cock more and lavish in the feeling of his perfectly sized cock filling her up. She used her well-toned thighs to squeeze Hux’s narrow waist, eliciting a moan out of the man underneath her that directly affected the one in front of her as Hux’s reverberation had directly vibrated against Ren’s hole.

Ren’s knees were firmly planted on either side of Hux but Phasma could tell that Ren was fighting the urge to thrust so desperately cords of tension sprung up on his inner thighs. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the bed, giving Hux more room to lean up just enough to nip and suck at Ren’s scrotum. Phasma reached out her hands and scratched them down Ren’s exposed back, her perfectly trimmed nails still sharp enough to leave angry red trails in their wake. Ren shuddered and arched into her fingers as she did it again. His exhale was heavy enough that it broke out goosebumps on Phasma’s thighs when it brushed over them. She let Ren go and snapped her hips back and forward, the delicious ramming of Hux’s cock against her g-spot making her hips stutter for a moment before she resumed an almost brutal pace.

She reached up and tweaked one of her own nipples as Ren looked up at her with large, doleful eyes that were much too sweet and innocent to be in such a face. The mix of the almost near naïveté look of Ren’s face and the unprecedented upwards thrust Hux did pushed Phasma over the edge, her climax surging and dripping out over Hux’s cock. Hux moaned weakly and Phasma could feel him pulsating, just on this side of needing to climax and only withholding by sheer will.

As she shivered through her waves of orgasm she pushed Ren up by the shoulder and used some of her own come to slick his cock. At the sound of her stroking him rapidly Hux slowly thrust upwards into her while rimming Ren with renewed vigor. Between the pairs administrations Ren was shaking and coming, his seed spilling onto Hux’s abdomen and sliding downwards. Oversensitive, Ren pulled himself away from Hux and moved off to the side, enjoying the view of the debauched general desperate to come.

Hux, his tongue temporarily overworked, barely formed the word, “Please--!” just as Ren gripped him by each nipple and twisted them mercilessly. Hux screamed, his climax overwhelming and temporarily giving him an out-of-body feeling as his hips jittered and finally settled.

Phasma kept a firm hand on the base of the condom as she slid off, her own legs wobbly with how potent her series of orgasms had been and having had another wave as she had watched the two men reach their own. Hux laid there for a moment, breathing heavily and looking rather dazed as Ren laid on his left, near the wall, and Phasma stretched out on his right.  

The silence stretched on for a moment or two, enough for their breathing to settle, when Phasma settled herself with one arm behind her head, “You’re free to stay the night.”

“I don’t think I could move even if I wanted to.” Ren admitted with a small laugh.

Hux didn’t even bother talking, simply raised a pointer finger that instantly flopped back down tiredly.

“Lights, zero percent.” Phasma ordered.

As the lights dimmed and the two men curled to her sides protectively, she considered herself very satisfied indeed with the results of the day.


End file.
